The Search for the Magic Seaweed
by LaLa2525
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW!Squidward tries to get rid of Spongebob by telling him about the magic seaweed that has never been found and probably never will be. Spongebob and his friends search for the magical seaweed. Will they find it? Read to find out!
1. Bad Luck Part One

The Search for the Magic Seaweed  
Chapter 1: Bad Luck Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob Squarepants or the tv show but, it would be really cool! I do however, own a pet rock and you can't do nada about it!  
  
Hey, LaLa here. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it! Please give reviews (nothing mean) :)  
  
HONK! HOOOOONNNKKKKK!  
  
SpongeBob awoke on a beautiful morning and yawned. "G' mornin' Gary!"  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"Gotta get ready for work! I'm gonna be late!" SpongeBob looked at his alarm clock nervously and raced down the stairs after picking out his clothes (which are the same EVERY day). He filled up a cup of coffee, fed Gary and exited the pineapple in which he lived in. He hopped onto his bike (unicycle) and hurdled down past Patrick's house.  
  
Patrick emerged from his...er...rock and spotted SpongeBob. "Hey there SpongeBob!"  
  
SpongeBob stopped and looked behind him, surprised to see Patrick up so early. "Hey Pat! Sorry I can't talk to ya right now, but I'm kinda runnin late!"  
  
"Oh." Patrick looked confused at SpongeBob. "But, SpongeBob... you're going the wrong way."  
  
"Eh...oh! I guess all the rushing has gotten to my head." SpongeBob looks at Patrick hesitantly and gives a small chuckle. He then turns around and heads toward the Krusty Krab. "Bye Pat!"  
  
When SpongeBob arrived at the Krusty Krab he threw down his bike and pushed open the doors.  
  
Krabs was standing in the middle of the room, tapping his foot, with an angry look on his face. "Where have ye been boy?!? No, never mind that! Time is money! Stop standin around and get to the kitchen! You're late!"  
  
SpongeBob raced into the bathroom, washed his hands, and headed to the kitchen. "Hey Squidward!"  
  
"Hi SpongeBob. Another day with you... technically I'm not spending this day WITH you, but... well... nevermind."  
  
The restaurant opens and some customers come in to order. One fish walks up to the register. "Hi, I would like a Krabby Patty please. But, um, do you think you could just cook me the burger part? I... sorta don't like bread."  
  
"One Krabby Patty with no bread or toppings," Squidward called over to SpongeBob in his boring voice.  
  
The fish said, "But, I want the toppings just no bread."  
  
Squidward looked at the fish. "That's too bad."  
  
The fish glared at Squidward and took a seat at a table.  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen SpongeBob smacked a patty onto the fryer and started grilling it. "One Krabby Patty with just the patty coming uuuuuuuuuuppp!" SpongeBob flipped the patty into the air and it landed in the middle of the fryer. "Bulls-eye!" After the side was cooked he flipped it into the air again but he accidentally flung it behind him. The patty bounced off the trampoline on the wall behind him (don't ask why it's there) and the patty smacked Squidward in the back of the head!  
  
"Ow." Squidward fell forward to the ground, smacking his head on the register, making money fly everywhere!  
  
Mr. Krabs' office.  
  
In Mr. Krabs' office an alarm goes off and the room is flashing on and off red.  
  
"Oh no! Someone is meddling with my money!" Krabs raced out of the room and gasped. "My money, it's everywhere!!!" Krabs pounded a red button on the wall and a vacuum opened from the ceiling. It then sucked up all the money floating around and a few customers and some keys.  
  
Krabs noticed this and muttered to himself, "I'll need to get those customers out of there..." Remembering the disaster he turned to Squidward. "Squidward! What in money's name did you do?!?"  
  
"Ow." Squidward got up from the floor. He had a huge red bump on his head from hitting the cash register. "Don't look at me ask SpongeBob."  
  
"SPONGEBOB!!!!!" Mr. Krabs was furious!  
  
"I'm really sorry. I was flipping a patty and then it hit Squidward in the head which caused him to fall and hit the register which caused the money to fly everywhere which caused the people to start grabbing the money which caused you to come out and go nuts which caused me to explain you what happened which caused me to say I'm sorry." SpongeBob took in a big breath after saying all that. He looked at Krabs and put his pretty eyes on.  
  
Mr. Krabs narrowed his eyes at SpongeBob. "Whatever... this is coming out of your paycheck." Mr. Krabs walked into his office and slammed the door shut. He then turned off the alarm and started counting the money, which was coming out of SpongeBob's paycheck.  
  
Squidward glared at SpongeBob and rubbed his head. "Go home SpongeBob. You've caused too much trouble today... you've caused me enough trouble for just living next to me."  
  
SpongeBob walked out of the Krusty Krab and rode on his bike home.  
  



	2. Bad Luck Part Two

The Search for the Magic Seaweed Chapter Two Bad Luck Part Two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob or anyone/thing else in the tv show. I DO happen to own a sponge who I've named Bob and you can't do nada about it! (Please don't call the attorneys)!  
  
Hey LaLa here! Here's the second chapta hope ya like it!

* * *

The next morning SpongeBob woke up EXTRA early to prepare for work so he wouldn't be late under ANY circumstances. He got ready, fed Gary and sat in the kitchen beside Gary on the floor.  
  
"Gary." SpongeBob said.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Can you give me some advice?"  
  
Gary looked uncertain at SpongeBob but said, "Meow."  
  
"Ok. Well, see, I have this friend."  
  
"Meow," Gary said urging SpongeBob to go on  
  
"And I kinda-well my friend kinda hurt his other friend...." SpongeBob paused for a moment searching for a response but no answer came from Gary. "What should I do? I-I-I-I mean what should HE do-the friend of mine who hurt his other friend."  
  
"Meow?"  
  
"Oh well HIS friend works with him at the Krusty Krab."  
  
"Meow Meow?!?" Gary was confused knowing that SpongeBob worked their too!  
  
"Oh- d-did I say KRUSTY KRAB?!?!? What I MEANT to say was the.... LIME LOBSTER.... Yea the Lime Lobster... t-t-that was the place!"  
  
"Meow...." Gary thought for a moment. "Meow! Meow!"  
  
"Ya think so?"  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Ok! Well then gotta go! I've only got an hour to prepare!"  
  
SpongeBob ran out of the house and skipped all the way to the Krusty Krab.  
  
Gary was laughing inside. He always knew when SpongeBob was fibbing.

* * *

When SpongeBob arrived he tiptoed into Mr. Krabs' office thinking he was probably not here yet. Though SpongeBob was surprised to see Krabs sitting at his office! Unsurprisingly he was counting money.  
  
Krabs noticed SpongeBob standing in the doorway. "Well hello there lad! And what brings you to the Krusty Krab so early?"  
  
"I..uh...didn't want to be late and I...wanted to start the work day early!"  
  
Krabs eyed SpongeBob suspiciously. "...oh. Ok then..." He then turned around facing the opposite direction on his chair. He continued counting his money.  
  
SpongeBob left the office and started to think what to do first to clean the place up and impress Squidward. "Should I...no......oh! GOT IT!"  
  
SpongeBob grabbed a mop and a bucket of water. "I'll make the floors SO shiny you will be able to see yourself when you look at it. Oh! And I'll mop the walls too... a-and the ceiling!"  
  
After about 35 minutes later SpongeBob had finished mopping, scrubbing, waxing, AND polishing the whole Krusty Krab. After some thinking SpongeBob even decided to do the same for the area inside the boat where Squidward stands as a cashier. He also polished the cash register!  
  
"Now Squidward should be REALLY amazed. He can probably see the Krusty Krab shine from his house!"  
  
A few minutes later SpongeBob could see Squidward walking down the road to work.  
  
"He's coming! AH! What should I do?!?!"  
  
SpongeBob ran around in circles until Squidward reached the door. He sprinted into the kitchen. "NO! I should greet him!"  
  
(In slow motion) SpongeBob raced to the door. "NOOOOO!" Squidward opened the door. (Back to normal motion)  
  
"Good day Squidward!!!"  
  
"Hello SpongeBob. Wow, the floor is so shiny! T-t-the whole Krusty Krab is shiny!"  
  
"Thank you. Here lemme wax your tentacles for you. It will feel much better walking inside with waxed tentacles."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
SpongeBob waxed each and every one of Squidward's tentacles. "There ya go!"  
  
"Well, thank you SpongeBob. You seem to not have messed up so far today."  
  
Little did they know, wax tentacles was not going to work out for walking on floors...newly mopped floors.  
  
Squidward stepped onto the floor. "Ah....AH!!!!!" He was sliding all over the place! He went up on the walls and the ceiling and the roof, breaking through the roof to enter and exit. He was uncontrollable! He crashed through the bathroom. He crashed through the kitchen and into Mr. Krabs' office.  
  
"Help! HELP!!!"  
  
"Calm down boy. Ye ain't movin! SpongeBob told me he was mopping the Krusty Krab. But, he never managed to get scrubbin ma office!"  
  
"Oh....SPONGEBOB!"  
  
SpongeBob walked into the office. "I'm....sorry?  
  
"Stay here Squidward." Krabs walked out of the office and gasped. "What the hell do you the ye doing BOY??? Look-look at these DAMAGES!!!!! This is coming out of your paycheck, ye hear? Now go get a cloth for Squidward so he can get the wax off his feet. Then ye can go home!"  
  
SpongeBob nodded and walked into the bathroom with his head down. He grabbed a cloth, went into Krabs' office and tossed the cloth to Squidward. It landed on his head.  
  
"Thanks...another head ache for poor me." Squidward said.  
  
Krabs felt guilty for all the yelling and rushed over to SpongeBob. "Look, I'm not mad at ye boy. I was just a little upset at the moment...cause the walls cost me monee. But, I do appreciate you for tryin to impress Squidward. It just didn't work out like you planned it."  
  
SpongeBob looked up at Mr. Krabs. "I just have bad luck..." With this SpongeBob turned away and went home.

* * *

Later at SpongeBob's house...  
  
SpongeBob and Gary are eating dinner when SpongeBob starts up a conversation about his bad luck experiences.  
  
"Gary do you think I'm cursed?"  
  
"Meow?"  
  
"Like with bad luck. Do you think I have a habit of getting bad luck?"  
  
Gary shook his head.  
  
"Aw, thanks Gary. But these past two days I've had bad things happen to me."  
  
"Meow?"  
  
"Like waking up late, causing chaos in the Krusty Krab and getting money taken away from my paycheck. I've also gotten Squidward mad at me...twice."  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"Yea it was me. Two friends weren't really mad at each other and they both didn't work at the Lime Lobster. There isn't such thing as the Lime Lobster."

* * *

At the Lime Lobster...  
  
"Hey Johnny!"  
  
"Don't talk to me I'm mad at you!"  
  
"But we're friends! We shouldn't fight like this!"  
  
Johnny turns away.

* * *

Back to SpongeBob and Gary.  
  
"Meow Meow." Gary said 'I still think you don't have bad luck.'  
  
"Thanks Gary. You always help me come to my senses! Well I'm going to bed. I've had ANOTHER rough day!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will come out as soon as I'm finished with it! Please review my story! Your input is REALLY apreciated! It will allow me to continue my story. 


	3. A New Friend

The Search for the Magic Seaweed  
  
Chapter 3: A New Friend  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the SpongeBob Squarepants tv show. I DO own OC's in the story that I made up. Like the waitress in the ice cream parlor...  
  
Hey everyone! Here's chapter three three three! Hope you like it it it! It's a lot longer than the first two and it's good so read it! Okay, well in this chapter I introduce to you my very own character! YAY OC! Hope ya like him! He's a mutant...

* * *

* * *

SpongeBob awoke at his usual waking time and got dressed. He then cooked up some breakfast for himself and Gary.  
  
"Hey Gary. I made breakfast," SpongeBob greeted Gary as he entered the room.  
  
"Meow." Gary replied with a thank you.  
  
They ate at the table-well, SpongeBob ate AT the table, Gary ate on the table. SpongeBob had made eggs, bacon, waffles, and buttered toast.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Ok. Here ya go." SpongeBob slid the jar of blueberries down to Gary.  
  
"Meow!" (Meaning 'I can't open or spread the blueberries on my own!)  
  
"Oh...Yeah sorry about that!" SpongeBob walked over to Gary and opened the jar or blueberries. "How much blueberries do you want?"  
  
"Meow Meow. Meow." (Meaning 'One spoonful on the toast and two on the waffles.')  
  
"Alrighty!" SpongeBob took a spoon and scooped a spoonful of fresh hand- picked blueberries and spread it onto the toast. He then took another spoonful from the jar of blueberries and spread it evenly onto the waffles. He took a spoonful of blueberries and again spread it onto the waffles.  
  
"Good enough Gary?" SpongeBob looked a Gary, who was drooling at the site of his breakfast, and laughed. "You sure must be hungry, Gary! I guess last night's dinner just wasn't enough!" SpongeBob laughed again and Gary laughed too. "Meow!"  
  
SpongeBob went back to his seat and started munching on the bacon.  
  
"As for me, I think I'm going through a stage. An anti-blueberry stage!" SpongeBob laughed.  
  
It was quiet for a few minutes. SpongeBob and Gary were livin' the life, eating their breakfast. It was the first breakfast in months they actually sat and had a quite luxurious morning with great food and a nice conversation. (I guess discussing blueberries is a 'nice conversation.')  
  
"Hey Gary?" SpongeBob had stopped eating and looked up from his plate to Gary.  
  
"Meow?" (Meaning 'Yes?')  
  
"I wanna thank you again for clearing me up yesterday night at dinner. I don't wanna sound like it's a big thing but I just want you to know that I DO appreciate what you do an' all."  
  
"Meow." Gary welcomed SpongeBob for last night's talk and thanked SpongeBob for appreciating him.  
  
It was quiet again.  
  
"So! What do you wanna do today Gary?" SpongeBob asked cheerfully. Today was Saturday and SpongeBob didn't have to work today.  
  
"Meow. Meow." Gary wanted SpongeBob to go hang with Patrick for a bit and then to go apologize to Squidward.  
  
"Alright... but what are you gonna do?" SpongeBob didn't want to leave Gary out.  
  
"Meow. Meow!" (Meaning 'Hello?!? There's a marathon of my favorite soap on ALL day! I can't miss that. Where have you BEEN!')  
  
SpongeBob smiled. "I'm not too sure where I have been." His smiled quickly turned into a frown. "I've been so caught up in work an' all I haven't even had time to notice my friends."  
  
"Meow!" (Meaning 'It's ok just chill dude!')  
  
SpongeBob smiled again. "I will."  
  
They finally finished breakfast so SpongeBob got up and put the dishes in the sink.  
  
"Well I'm going to head over to Patrick's house and see what he's up to. See ya Gary! Have fun watching your soap!"  
  
Gary turned on the tv and sat on the couch.  
  
"Meow!" Gary yelled 'I love Susan DownHill!' Susan Downhill was the soap he watched.  
  
SpongeBob left and headed over to Patrick's house listening to the awful tune of Squidward's clarinet.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK! Patrick opened the rock a few seconds later.  
  
"Hey buddy!"  
  
"Hey Pat! How's it been goin'?"  
  
"Good. Where have you been these past couple of days? I haven't seen you around in ages! Did you take a vacation or what?"  
  
"No I haven't been on vacation. I've just been caught up in work an' all. Sorry I haven't been around too much lately. But I will from now on."  
  
"Ok. So... wanna get ice cream?" If you know Patrick he always goes out for ice cream.  
  
"Sure! I need to talk to ya anyways."  
  
They walked down past the Krusty Krab towards the ice cream parlor. They continued to walk when SpongeBob noticed a creature sitting on a bench across from the ice cream parlor all by himself.  
  
"Hey Pat?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who's that over there? I've never seen him before."  
  
"I dunno either."  
  
"Well, he must be new around here. Let's go give him a warm welcome to Bikini Bottom!"  
  
"Ok. But first let's get ice cream?"  
  
A lightbulb went off inside SpongeBob's head.  
  
"Great idea Pat! We'll invite him or her to join us for ice cream!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
SpongeBob and Patrick approached the newbie. It was a guy. A bird! A purple bird-with gills?  
  
"Uh.... Hey there!" SpongeBob said with a look of confusion on his face.  
  
The bird looked up now eye to eye with SpongeBob. SpongeBob could tell the bird was about a foot taller than him since SpongeBob was standing and the bird was sitting and they were the same height then.  
  
"Oh hi. You startled me!" His voice was clean, young man sounding. He didn't sound past his teens. Maybe into his early twenties. But you could tell he wasn't a businessman.  
  
"My name is SpongeBob and this is my friend Patrick. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"  
  
"SpongeBob eh?" The bird raised an eyebrow. "Are you a SPONGE named BOB? You coulda just told me that."  
  
"Yes I am a SPONGE but my name isn't BOB. It's SpongeBob. What's your name?"  
  
The bird, ignoring the question for the second time, turned to face Patrick. "And you're a... starfish right?"  
  
"Wow how'd you know?!?" Patrick widened his eyes.  
  
The bird raised a brow again looking a little confused. "I can tell by look at you?"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
SpongeBob was getting a little anxious to know the bird's name. "So what's your name?"  
  
"Oh. My name is Rocky."  
  
Patrick laughed. "That's funny. You sure don't look like a rock. And you don't look rocky!"  
  
"ROCKY is also a name, not just a verb." Rocky looked at Patrick.  
  
"Oh. But ROCKY isn't a verb it's a noun!" Patrick corrected Rocky.  
  
"No! You're both wrong! ROCKY is an adjective!!!" SpongeBob re-corrected both of them.  
  
"But it's also a name." Rocky repeated what he told Patrick.  
  
"I know..." SpongeBob replied cooling down his temper.  
  
No one spoke for a few seconds. Patrick's stomach growled, reminding SpongeBob about their plan to go get ice cream.  
  
"So!" SpongeBob was cheery again. "Wanna join us for ice cream Rocky? We can learn about each other too!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
They walked across the street into the ice cream parlor and took a seat at a booth.  
  
"So are you new here Rocky?" SpongeBob asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where you from?"  
  
"Maryland."  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"In the USA." Rocky realized that they've never been away from here. "It's above water."  
  
SpongeBob and Patrick gasped in unison.  
  
"How'd you survive??" SpongeBob questioned Rocky.  
  
"I can breathe air."  
  
SpongeBob and Patrick gasped again.  
  
"And water."  
  
Another gasp came from Patrick and SpongeBob.  
  
"Look, stop gasping! Just let me tell you about myself."  
  
Patrick gasped again but SpongeBob covered his mouth.  
  
"Shhhh..." SpongeBob told Patrick.  
  
A fish came up to the booth. "What can I get you guys?"  
  
Surprised, they all looked up at the lady.  
  
"I'll take the surpreme with extra sprinkles." Patrick told the lady.  
  
"Mint ice cream for me." SpongeBob said.  
  
"Uh... soft serve chocolate for me." Rocky said to the fish.  
  
"Ok be right back."  
  
Rocky started his story. "I'm kinda like a frog. I have both gills and lungs. I realized my ability when I was first learning how to swim. My dad was teaching me every couple days. One day, when he was fixing our nest I wanted to try swimming by myself. I slipped into the water-"  
  
"Here ya'll go." It was the waitress. She handed each of us our ice creams then left.  
  
"Woah Patrick!" Rocky exclaimed.  
  
Patrick's ice cream was a couple feet tall not including the cone. It had strawberry, vanilla, chocolate, mint, and chocolate chip stacked up onto the cone. There was two of each of the flavors!  
  
"I know it's a lot. But, what can I say? I'm a big eater!"  
  
Rocky took a couple bites out of his ice cream and continued his story. "I slipped into the water and started to drown. I couldn't swim. It must've been 15 minutes and I still wasn't dead. I thought maybe I was an underwater land mutant or something." Rocky laughed. "I watched one too many movies in my life. Anyways, I figured I could breathe underwater since my dad could. Which brings me to about my parents."  
  
SpongeBob and Patrick listened carefully as they continued to eat their ice cream.  
  
"My mom is a bird. My dad is a frog. Don't ask how it worked out for them but it did. When I tried breathing underwater, I could. So I got out and told my parents about my experience. They told me I got my dad's gills and lungs but my mom's figure. I don't know why I'm purple though..."  
  
Rocky took some more bites out of his ice cream.  
  
"Ok. Well..." SpongeBob was speachless.  
  
"Cool!" Patrick said with a mouthful of vanilla ice cream in his mouth.  
  
Rocky laughed. "I thought you would find it interesting."  
  
"Yeah, it was." SpongeBob nodded in agreement.  
  
They finished their ice creams, left some money on the table and left.  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you guys!" Rocky said.  
  
"Ya, nice meeting you too." Patrick said.  
  
"It's always nice to have a new friend." SpongeBob smiled a shook Rocky's hand.  
  
"I gotta be going though. I'm looking for a house to buy."  
  
"Ok! Good luck! If you can't find a place give me a call and you can stay with me!"  
  
"Alright. See ya later dudes." Rocky waved and walked away from them. SpongeBob and Patrick walked the opposite way home and entered SpongeBob's house.  
  
"Pat."  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Wanna join Gary and watch Susan DownHill 'til we fall asleep?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"K."  
  
"Hey Gary." SpongeBob and Patrick said.  
  
"Meow."  
  
SpongeBob and Patrick joined Gary and watched Susan DownHill until they fell asleep.

* * *

I hoped you liked the story! Sorry it took so long to update! Please review! 


	4. A Talk With Squidward Part One

The Search for the Magic Seaweed

Chapter 4: A Talk With Squidward Part One

Disclaimer: You know, I know... we both know I don't own SpongeBob or any related things, people etc. Oh, but part of that's not true cuz I DO own a SpongeBob posta called the 'SpongeBob and the Jellyfish Jam Band.' And I think I have their band's CD... lol just kiddin bout the CD!

Hello again! LaLa here! Okay, I am SOOOOO sorry about not updating in a while. It's kinda hard for me cuz I've got this gay faggy internet thing so its hard to access the internet. I'll update as soon as I can though. I wanna thank you all for reading my story but if could please submit a review... I really wanna know what you think of my story! Well anyways, heres chapter 4!

YAAAAAWWWWNN!

SpongeBob opened his eyes looked around. He shut his eyes again.

YAAAAAWWWWNN!

He forced his eyes open and rubbed them. He saw Patrick snoring face down on the floor. SpongeBob had forgotten about last night's marathon. He fell asleep on the couch a little after Patrick fell asleep.

'He must've fallen off the couch while asleep,' SpongeBob thought. He looked around. Gary wasn't insight. 'I think Gary went upstairs when he was tired?' He shrugged his shoulders and sat up. He stretched his arms and stood, shaking his head to wake up.

"Meow..."

SpongeBob turned around. He heard a slight noise and wasn't sure where it was coming from.

"Meow!"

"Huh?"

"MEOW!!!"

"GARY?"

"MEOW!"

He turned to face Patrick.

"Oh no!" SpongeBob screamed. "Patrick ate Gary! Gary, I'm comin for ya!"

SpongeBob dived over Patrick to the other side of him. He opened Patrick's mouth and leaned sideways to listen for Gary's voice.

"Meow... Meow!"

"Wha-?"

He nudged Patrick.

No movement.

He tried pushing him over towards the couch.

No use.

He leaned against Patrick with all his might and pushed.

Didn't work.

LIGHTBULB!

SpongeBob leaned in to Patrick's head.

"Wake UUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAHHHH!"

Patrick shot up, smacking SpongeBob in the head, forcing him to fly into the tv.

"Wha-, wha-, what you want?!?" Patrick shouted to SpongeBob.

"You fell asleep on.... Gary...."

"Oh!"

Patrick stood up. "Sorry Gary..."

"Meow. Meow.." Gary said meaning 'It's ok. It just hurt a little.'

SpongeBob cooked up the usual breakfast for himself, Patrick, and Gary (except 3 times more for Patrick).

"Meow?" Gary asked SpongeBob. (Meaning, 'So, did you talk to Squidward?')

"What?"

"Meow?" Gary repeated.

"Opps! I completely forgot about Squidward!"

SpongeBob was supposed to apologize to Squidward but had forgotten about his plan when he got caught up in a conversation with a new creature in Bikini Bottom. The creature is a purple air-water breathing bird named Rocky. (Which can be an adjective as also a name.) SpongeBob and Patrick had ice cream with him the day before.

"MEOW?" Meaning 'WHAT?'

"I... completely forgot about Squidward?"

"MEOW!" Gary exclaimed meaning 'Well, get your yellow square ass down to Squidward's place pronto!"

SpongeBob looked at Gary surprise and his mouth dropped.

"Meow? Meow!" Gary yelled 'What are you waiting for? Go! Go! Go!'

SpongeBob raced out of the house not even bothering to use the door.

Patrick finished his breakfast. He got up and opened the fridge. Gary stared at Patrick.

"Meow."

"Ahh!!!!!!!!" Patrick, scared of Gary from what he just said to SpongeBob, grabbed an armful of food and ran out of the house not using the door either.

Knock! Knock!

Sorry this chapter is so short but I feel this is a good place to leave off for the next chapter to continue! I know its torture and you probably HATE cliff-hangers but I'll start working on the next chapter ASAP so you don't go into flames. Thankx for reading!

CYA! Until next time, this is LaLa signing out!


	5. A Talk With Squidward Part Two

The Search for the Magic Seaweed

Chapter 5: A Talk with Squidward Part Two

Disclaimer: **Look, you know I don't own SpongeBob so just shut the hell up and stop asking me!**

Chapter five! Yay! I know the 'Search for the Magic Seaweed' hasn't begun but the day will come...

WARNING! A lot of screaming is involved in the making of this story. Earplugs may need to be used.

* * *

Knock! Knock!

A boring voice calls from inside the house. "Who is it?"

"It's me. SpongeBob!"

Squidward let's out a sigh. "What do you want?"

"Uh... can I talk to you?"

"Ok."

SpongeBob waits for Squidward to let him in.

No response.

"Can I...uh... come in?"

"No."

"Aw c'mon Squidward. Look, I'm really sorry about these past couple days. I've been screwing up a lot and I was just trying to... make you happy."

"There ya go. You said it and you didn't have to come in. Now... bye."

SpongeBob opened the door.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Um..." Squidward looked at SpongeBob. "Yea... whatever."

"Thank you Squidward!" SpongeBob said in his high pitched voice. He ran up and hugged Squidward.

"Okay! Okay!" Squidward tried getting SpongeBob off.

No use.

"Get the hell off me!"

SpongeBob quickly let go and backed off.

"Um...well...thanks again..."

"Whatever. Bye." Squidward shoved SpongeBob out of his house and shut the door.

"Well... that went well!" SpongeBob said.

He walked back to his house, noticing the broken wall marks.

'I think I need to get that fixed...Do I really look _that_ fat?' SpongeBob shrugged and entered the house.

He remembered this morning's breakfast with Gary. "_Gary?_" SpongeBob asked in his high, scaredy cat voice.

"Hey! I'm not scaredy cat!"

Shhh! No talking to the narrator!

"But you aren't a narrator. You're just a story teller!"

Same thing...

"No it's not!"

Oh, yes it is!

"No IT IS NNNNOOOOOOTTTT!!!!"

Yes IT IIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

"No it's NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Okay Okay, just get back to the story!

"No."

_What?_

"No!"

Aw c'mon!

"Not until..."

Until what?

"Hmmm....."

What do I have to DO?

"Not until.... you say sorry!"

Okay...okay... I'm sorry SpongeBob SquarePants.

"Thank you! I forgive you!"

Okay... can we get back to the story now?

"Yes."

Okay. AHEM As I was saying...

He remembered this morning's breakfast with Gary. "_Gary?_" SpongeBob asked in his high, scaredy cat voice.

"Hey!"

Sorry... it's part of the story though! Just let it slide!

"Ok..."

* * *

BACK TO STORY

"_Gary?_"

It was all dark inside the house.

SpongeBob heard something shatter in the kitchen.

SpongeBob walked toward the kitchen.

"_Gary? Is that YOU?"_

"Meow."

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SpongeBob cried and ran out of the house, not bothering to use the door-_again_-making _another_ mark in the door.

SpongeBob ran to Patrick's house and knocked on the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"GARY! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Where?!?! WHERE?!?!??" SpongeBob asked in horror.

He looked around.

No sign.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SpongeBob screamed for his life.

"Let me in! LET ME IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Patrick was too busy running around his tiny little house.

"PATRICK?"

No answ- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Patrick! No interupt- "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh well...

SpongeBob tried opening the rock.

Couldn't.

So he dove under it and was inside Patrick's house.

SpongeBob looked around.

No sign of Gary.

"Patrick?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"Patrick?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"PATRICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yea?"

"Stop screaming Gary isn't hear. It's just me."

"Really? Man my throat hurts!" Patrick rubbed his throat.

"I wonder why..."

"Me too...."

SpongeBob sighed.

"Pat, you mind if I spend the night here?"

"Sure SpongeBob."

"Alrighty then."

They settled themselves infront of the TV and Patrick brought out the sleepingbags.

* * *

Well there it is! Hoped ya like it! I told you there was a lot of screaming! Haha! Well please review! SEE YA!


End file.
